Mi máscara
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT  Sabemos que Mikey es el chico encantador, divertido, gracioso, fiestero, bromista y travieso pero... ¿Será siempre sincera su sonrisa?


**Mi máscara**

_Yami Horus: ¡Ciaossu, mis lectorcitos! Esta es una cosa que se me había ocurrido hace tiempo… pero me había abstenido de escribirla porque no me agrada poner a Mikey en el lugar de un personaje angst (La verdad prefiero verlo como el PRATY DUDE! X3 chico fiestero alegre y travieso)… Pero ya que… no me resistí… Lo malo de haber llevado la materia de "Relacion Humana" es que ahora no puedo evitar querer hacer los psicoanálisis de la gente… (o personajes) como sea, corre fic =.=UU_

_P.D.: Los personajes de TMNT (Tortugas ninja) No m e pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces (ni en mis cavilaciones más raras y mucho menos en mis pensamientos normales)_

_.-.-.-.-.-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es fin de semana, me encuentro en mi cama sin nada que hacer. Ayer fue viernes, hoy es sábado, pienso que estoy aburrido y, por más que intento, no hallo qué hacer. Podría plantarme frente al televisor y buscar algo que ver hasta quedarme dormido, pero no tengo ganas ni de sentarme en el sillón (_otra_ _vez_) como lo hago _siempre, _ tampoco quiero jugar con los videojuegos, ¡Ya los supere _todos_! No es que sea perezoso, simplemente… no tengo ánimos para hacer nada. (O por lo menos, _nada_ de lo que hago siempre)

Suspiro. Estoy cansado de perder el tiempo de esta forma, pero no me siento motivado para hacer nada. Estoy tan… triste… De repente escucho unos gritos (me llevo una mano a la frente) es el colmo… Rafa se volvió a pelear con Leo por… cualquier tontería. ¿Se supone que _ellos_ son los mayores? Hasta yo sé que rafa se enoja por puras (¿Cómo llamarles?) patrañas que no valen la pena. Aún que sigo sintiendo esta cosa-que-no-sé-cómo-llamarle, bajo hasta la sala sin que nadie se dé cuenta…

— ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar como si el mundo se fuera a acabar cuando salgo? — le gríta Rafael ¡Dios! Otra vez la misma discusión de cada viernes, sábado y domingo…

— ¡No tiene nada de malo preocuparme por mi hermano y sus malos hábitos! — Le dice Leo elevando su volumen de voz, ya que "_el más maduro" _de mis hermanos se tapó los oídos con las manos (hasta yo sé que no tiene caso intentar escapar de uno de los sermones de Leo, si te agarra ¡No hay escapatoria! Lo escuchas porque lo escuchas.)

— ¡Ha-ha! Ya te cayeron Rafa-borracho— comenté.

— ¡Ahora sí! — Rafa dejó su pleito con Leo para correr detrás de mí. Por un momento me olvidé de mi aburrimiento, pero luego se cansó y le dijo a Leo (de mala gana) que regresaría temprano (para darme una buena paliza antes de dormir). Leo, sonrió un poco (más con conformismo que con alegría).

— Bueno, al menos esta vez sé que va a cumplir su palabra— me dijo, luego se fue a su cuarto a leer. Yo, me senté en el sillón para descansar un poco de la carrera que me hizo dar Rafa y regresó a mi esas sensación de… melancolía. En ese momento Donny salió del laboratorio.

— ¡Ey Mikey! — Me llamó antes de lanzarme el celular que acababa de arreglar— YA está listo— me dijo —y, por amor de quien-sea-que-escuche-desde-donde-se-supone-que-sea, ten más cuidado esta vez. — me dijo. Yo asentí.

— ¡Gracias hermano! — le dije antes de abrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

— Quítenme a este animal de encima— dijo en un suspiro. — Si me necesitan, estaré en el laboratorio. —Y sin más palabra, la "Tecno-tortuga" volvió a la "Turtu-cueva".

Yo suspiro, me voy a sentar frente al televisor (que solo tenía estática) y observo el celular. Donny siempre arregla lo que rompemos Rafa y yo, pero más yo. Rafa lo hace porque es un amargado que se desquita con las cosas y yo… por cabeza hueca… Siempre me han regañado porque no me fijo en nada. A Donny, le molesta que siempre le hago arreglar el doble de lo que debería. A Leo le molesta que siempre olvido cosas y me cuesta trabajo poner atención (sé que intenta tenerme paciencia, pero la verdad es que lo saco de quicio) y a Rafa siempre le ha molestado mi forma de ser, no me tolera, no le agrada que sea tan… así, tan _yo_. A sensei, admitámoslo, soy la decepción de la familia, no soy nada bueno en las cosas que debería, ha procurado ser un buen padre y adaptar sus métodos a mis tonterías pero… No soy como mis hermanos, es verdad que soy muy ligero y toda la cosa pero las técnicas se me olvidan, no pongo atención en las lecciones, me distraigo fácilmente… si al menos me tomara las cosas en serio como Leo, sería tan bueno como él ¡Hasta lo podría superar! O si me pusiera a estudiar, lo compensaría ayudando a Donny con todo lo que tiene que hacer, pero no soporto mucho tiempo de estar leyendo libros, y no le entiendo a nada de lo que dice Donny. O si al menos fuera menos torpe, Rafale al menos me querría.

Soy una tortuga que sobra. La verdad, yo no hago falta. En las rondas siempre soy el que termina herido por que no se fijó en que había ninjas en algún punto, siempre soy el que rompe la misma cosa dos veces (o más) y de la misma forma, soy el que se enferma por la flojera de ponerse un suéter… tal vez si yo no viviera sería lo mejor... "_para la próxima ronda, dejaré que los ninjas del pie me maten_" pienso con dolor, me acurruco en el sillón y cambio el canal… hay una película de acción… no me importa cual es. Mis ojos la ven, pero mi cerebro la ignora.

Desde que éramos pequeños he notado que yo no encajo con este paisaje. Ellos siempre han tenido algo más interesante y provechoso en que usar su tiempo (hasta Rafa) menos yo. Siempre me sentí muy triste de que Leo no quisiera jugar conmigo _porque debía entrenar _(yo nunca acepté su ayuda por miedo a hacerlo enojar con mis fallas), Donny siempre se le pasaba estudiando libros complicados que para mí estaban en chino, y Rafa siempre dijo que no le gustaba jugar conmigo porque él _era demasiado genial_ para desperdiciar su tiempo con un llorón como yo. Siempre estuve tiste, siempre me ponía a llorar cuando nadie me veía… de hecho… aún lo hago.

Lo estoy haciendo ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron las horas, me despierto y veo que ya es de madrugada (me quedé dormido en el sillón). Me tallo los ojos (¡Me arden! Creo que es porque me puse a llorar hace rato) Escucho gritos en la cocina. Voy a ver y encuentro a Rafa peleando con Leo (¡Otra vez! De verdad que ya me hartaron, me están dando migraña). Desde pequeños, sus peleas siempre me han molestado, es decir, si ellos son los mayores no deberían pelearse entre ellos, al contrario, deberían unirse para hacerse cargo de Donny y de mí (más de Donny, la verdad yo no importo) Donny también está aquí, está vendándole el brazo a Rafa (… es el colmo, _hasta yo_ sé que no es bueno combatir solo a los dragones púrpuras solo por jorobar al prójimo)

— Uy… ¿Sabes Rafa? Cuando te oigo gritar de esa forma, doy gracias de que no tenemos hermanas mayores o esto sería el infierno— digo. Al instante deja de pelear con leo.

— ¡Tú cállate zoquete! — me grita, recarga su cara en su mano libre mientras maldice entre dientes.

— Anda Rafa, no seas así, yo te quiero mucho hermano— le dijo con mi mirada de cachorro regañado.

— El sentimiento no es mutuo ¡Ahora, quítate! — me dijo mientras se liberaba de mi abrazo de oso (y lastimándose el hombro del lado de su herida, dicho sea de paso)

— Deja de molestarlo Mikey, o no vivirás para el desayuno— me dijo Donny.

— ¡Si es cierto! Mañana es Domingo! —miré el reloj— ¡Digo! ¡_Hoy_ es domingo! ¡Cocina Donny! — Dije con efusividad.

— ¡Shh! — Me calló Leo— Vas a despertar a sensei.

— Ups, perdón— Rafa volvió a maldecir entre dientes, Donny sonrió y Leo…

— Tienes los ojos muy rojos… mejor vete a tu cama— me mandó a dormir.

— No tengo sueño— le dije, haciendo como si fuera a hacer un berrinche.

— Sí que lo tienes, enserio Miguel, debes dejar de dormirte frente al televisor.

— Ok, lo tomaré en cuenta— digo con una sonrisa— Buenas noches, que sueñen conmigo.

— Mejor no—dice Rafa— si en mi sueño estas tú, entonces es una pesadilla.

— Ja-Ja-Ja, lo siento Rafa pero el encargado de las bromas soy yo— le dijo antes de irme a mi cama con cara de hacer berrinche mientras escucho débilmente sus voces en la cocina.

— _¡Rafa, lo ofendiste! — _dice Donny

— _¡Esta vez solo jugaba! ¡Lo juro!_

—_Pídele perdón_— le ordena Leo

—_Ok, mañana en el desayuno, ahorita quiero dormir…_

Así está mejor, la vida aquí es más sencilla cuando todos se llevan bien.

Llego a mi habitación, tomo mi almohada y me pongo a llorar. A veces es duro ser el menor de la familia: la tensión entre Rafa y Leo… la fijación obsesiva de Donny con sus máquinas (se aísla del mundo), querer mucho a sensei…

—Mikey… ¿Estas bien? — Me habla Leo, seco mis lágrimas con la almohada y pongo mi mejor cara somnolienta.

—Si… bien dormido, hasta que me hablaste…— le digo lo más adormilada mente fingido que puedo.

— Es que… creí oírte llorar…—

— ¿Quién yo? — me hago el que no sé nada—No, debió ser tu imaginación.

—Está bien— dice —vuelve a dormir hermanito, te quiero. — Dice antes de irse.

— Yo también te quiero— le digo desde mi cama, me cubro con la sábanas hasta la cabeza y vuelvo a lo que estaba.

Quizá debí escoger otra forma de ayudar a la familia. Siempre me porto al contrario de lo que realmente siento. No me cuesta nada decirle de lo que siento a Leo, prefiero decirle que tengo pesadillas frecuentemente, a decirle que me siento muy solo y triste. Prefiero decirle a Donny una tontería para animarlo que darle una plática motivadora (no soy bueno en esas cosas) y prefiero molestar a Rafa que intentar razonar con él. No deben verme llorar, eso solo rompería la perfección de mi actuación. Debo sonreír todo el tiempo, debo sonreír aunque me sienta vacío y aburrido, por ellos. Debo mantener a mi familia unida, es por ellos que he llevado esta máscara desde pequeño. Procuro no verme triste ni melancólico en su presencia, me porto de la forma en que me porto para que, al menos, se sientan menos presionados con nuestra vida.

Mi máscara es un acto muy bueno (Deberían darme un óscar a mejor actor algún día). A veces, actúo tan bien que ya no estoy seguro si mi personalidad es parte de ese acto o si realmente soy así, ya no sé cómo es realmente Miguel Ángel, no sé si es una persona sensible y frágil, o un sujeto bromista y nada serio (personalmente, quiero creer que ese es mi verdadero yo, si no lo soy, morirán de aburrimiento).

Es un trabajo difícil, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

**Fin.**

_.-.-.-.-.-_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Horus Reborn: Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas, regaños y/o amenazas de muerte, se dejan en un review (las últimas deben estar correctamente escritas y sin palabras altisonantes)_


End file.
